In recent years, polymer (macromolecule) materials have been used more and more in various fields. Accompanying with this, not only properties of a polymer as a matrix but also characteristics of the surface and interface of the polymer become important, depending on each field. For example, by using a fluorine compound having low surface energy as a surface modifier, characteristics relevant to surface/interface control such as a water/oil repellent property, an antifouling property, a non-adhesive property, a delamination property, a mold releasing property, a sliding property, abrasion resistance, an antireflective property, and chemical resistance are expected to be enhanced and are developed variously.
On the surfaces of various displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and touch panels, various plastic films having a hard coating layer for preventing scratches are used. Fingerprint marks and dirt are, however, easy to be attached to the hard coating layer, and the attached fingerprint marks and dirt are difficult to be removed. For this reason, the visibility of the images of the display is drastically impaired and the display is defiled. Particularly, a user directly touches the surface of a touch panel, and thus, a touch panel to which fingerprint marks are difficult to be attached and, if attached, from which the fingerprint marks are easily removed has been eagerly desired.
In order to form such a hard coating layer, specifically, a coating agent for a hard coating layer or a coating agent for an antireflective layer that includes a silicone compound, and a fluorine-containing oligomer or polymer is disclosed as a coating agent for forming a hard coating layer (Patent Document 1). It is disclosed that a hard coating layer obtained from a coating agent for a hard coating layer including a perfluoropolyether and a fluorine-containing block polymer has wiping resistance with acetone (Patent Document 2).
A method including adding a branched polymer to a matrix polymer made of a linear polymer and segregating the branched polymer on the surface of the matrix polymer is known as one of the methods for surface modification of polymers (Patent Document 3).